What a Nightmare
by RaphaelShadows
Summary: What if in Battle City Tournament Joey stayed conscious long enough to order his last attack on Marik, thus winning him the duel? How would things turn out? How would Kaiba react seeing someone he sees beneath him come out on top?


Please read and enjoy

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters

* * *

 **First P.O.V Kaiba**

It has been an intense match, the semi final duel, between Wheeler and the Evil Marik. A third rate duellist against the Winged Dragon of Ra. Honestly, I thought he wouldn't have lasted this long against the mighty god card. I didn't think he'd have qualified as a finalist. Heck, I don't even know how the mutt qualified for my tournament.

"Give up Joey! You're just going to end up trapped in the Shadow Realm like you're pathetic friend Mai ha ha ha," he maniacally laughed.

"I'll make ya pay for what ya did to Mai!" Joey yelled.

"Do you think he'll actually beat Marik Seto," Mokuba asked me.

"Please, not even Joey is that lucky," I muttered. As if he'd win.

As the duel continued things got more heated. It was down to the last few turns, and somehow Joey was able to withstand the almighty Ra's attack, but this left Marik wide open. All he needed to do now was draw a monster card with enough ATK points and the match is his.

"How could he even withstand the power of Ra," I said aloud.

"Oh yeah, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode," he said, summoning the 1800 ATK points monster on the field.

"No, this can't be possible!" Marik exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hurry up and call your attack Joey," Yugi yelled out encouragingly.

"Gearfried, attack Marik directly," Wheeler yelled out.

Gearfried the Iron Knight slashed at Marik and his LP went to 0. I couldn't believe it. The mutt actually won. Oh well, it just means that after I defeat Yugi, the finals will be a breeze. Marik's evil side disappeared releasing everyone he sent to the Shadow Realm. Now it was mine and Yugi's duel now.

...

"I can't believe I lost," I said as the holograms disappeared, turning back to blue skies.

"Way to go Yug," Joey called out, with the other friends shouting out their own pleased shouts.

After everything I did all the effort I put into this tournament, to be able to reclaim my title of the King of Games, all gone to waste, losing after such a close match.

All that was left to do was watch Wheeler get thwarted by Yugi now. That will at least be fun.

...

After the shocking final duel of the tournament was over, I couldn't believe it. The mutt **actually won**. Even with the Winged Dragon of Ra, he still shouldn't have been able to defeat Yugi, the same Yugi that just before had defeated me. There was no way the same third rate duellist that I absolutely humiliated back in duellist kingdom, the snivelling mutt at my feet, just won my tournament. This is like a bad dream.

Wheeler then came to me with a smug smirk on face.

"Looks like I'm tha better duellist. Now whose tha third rate duellist, eh money bags? Ha ha ha," he laughed out.

"No, it's not possible," I yelled, unable to do anything else but closing my eyes.

...

"Agh," I partially yelled, opening them back up.

Looking around, I see that I'm at my desk in my office. I must have dozed off a bit. Must be stress and not enough sleep.

"Are you alright Seto," Mokuba came in and asked, he probably heard me from the other room.

"Yes, I'm alright," I responded quickly. "Mokuba, who won between Marik and Wheeler?" I asked, "And between the mutt and I, and who won Battle City Tournament."

"Uh, Marik," Mokuba answered, a little confused at the question. "You, and Yugi won Battle City, why?" Tilting his head to the side a little in question.

"No reason," I responded, more relaxed after checking.

After Mokuba left, I spun my chair around looking through the window to outside. "Hmph, Wheeler actually being a better duellist, what a nightmare."

...

 **Third Person with Joey**

"Achoo!"

"You okay Joey?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Yeah, just feels like someone is talkin bout me," Joey replied. _Probably a certain arrogant jerk_ , he thought.

* * *

I was originally going to do a serious story, of how Joey only defeated Marik, and Kaiba was going to have to acknowledge him as a good duellist, but I came up with this and preferred this.

Please review to let me know what you thought, any constructive criticism, or if you just want to say hi.

Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
